Noise
"ノイズ君となかまたち！(Noise & Friends!)" '''Noise '(ノイズ君 ''Noizu-kun) ''is a strange yellow being and the host of ''Kiki Trick. '' Background info Noise is a very happy-go-lucky child that acts as a guide to the player throughout the entirety of the game. At the very beginning, he introduces himself in a static-like, muffled voice. Confused as to why the player can't understand him, he then recognizes his screwed-up speech and changes it back using the dial on his belt. After, Noise explains that his words are difficult to understand because of his ability to change his voice, and that it's up to the player to try to figure out what he's saying. With that in mind, he changes his voice back to the static tone and repeats his first sentence. Then, in his regular speech, he asks if what he said was understandable. When answered yes, he is awe-struck and reveals exactly what it was. Noise states the sentence once again in his changed voice, this time with a textbox of the answer. However, he warns the player that they will not always be able to see the answer, but to not worry, as they will be able to understand the words the more they listen to the voice. With all of that information, he explains to the player that's exactly how the game works- listen to everyone's screwy statements and try to listen closely to what they're saying. In the ''How to Play tutorial, he demonstrates how the first stage is set up- he tells a little short story about an event, explains how he feels about a random thing, tells a fact, or says something related to other other topics, and then declares a statement with a missing word or words. Noise shows the player that they can listen to said statement as much as they would like, and allows them to try it out. Next, he explains that they have to choose an answer based on what they think the missing word(s) is/are. After all is said and done, he lets the player try out the real first stage themselves. When the first Mimi Pro game is unlocked, he'll talk about what they are and how they work, and introduce the player to the entire Mimi Pro cast (even though you'll only be playing as one of them at a time). In addition, he throws in a little spiel about the multiplayer mode. Physical Appearance Noise appears to be a short, humanoid-like creature with orange-yellow, black, and red skin. He has slim, slit-like black eyes and a sideways smile. He sports a pair of orange, yellow, and black headphones and a yellow collar around his neck. The outside of the speakers can change colors, depending on how he's feeling (ex: blue when sad, hot pink when joyful). Noise also wears a black belt with a white dial in the middle around his torso which, as previously stated, he can use to change the sound of his voice. Trivia * Out of all the Noise & Friends characters, he is (supposedly) the only child. * While he primarily talks about his mother, whom he lives with, he also has a father. However, his father is a sailor who almost always is out at sea, so he doesn't get to see him that often. * According to his photo in the credits and his Oto Good game, he plays baseball. * He makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch, where he acts as a support spirit. His ability is PSI Resist ↑. ** Two of the additions to the battle contain their own references, as well. It utilizes the Hanenbow stage to symbolize how he comes from a game that uses auditory cues, similar to Electroplankton (Hanenbow's origin game), and the Meloetta Pokémon often emerging from a Poké Ball to symbolize the game's heavy focus on speech. Meloetta and Noise have a few visual similarities, so it could be a reference to that as well. Gallery Noise.jpg| The text reads, "Noise" chara_01.jpg|Noise on the official Kiki Trick website File:Noise & Friends billboard.png|Noise on the Noise & Friends billboard Noise intro.png|Introducing Noise! File:In-game model.png|In-game artwork File:Anticipation.png|Noise waiting for the player to pick an answer File:Noise failure.png|Game failure Noise game success.png|Game success Noise2.png Pose.png Questioning.png|Questioning Happy.png|Happy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown species Category:Noise & Friends Category:Major Characters